Kirby's new adventure in dreamland
by Aeromenca
Summary: NOT a sequel to my already existing fanfic, so don't even ask. Kirby wakes up to see a very strange figure holding meta knight. welp, read the rest for yourself, I'm not spoiling it for anyone other than by saying: it's good! Possibly lemons later...possibly...recontinued, and updates planned! Enjoy! Two curvy cat girls will be shipped with male human Kirby starting chapter 4.
1. Darkoid! Meta knight kidnapped?

**alrighty...this is a not a sequel of my Kirby's adventure to dreamland, just an alternate adventure with absolutely no lemons for one of my teachers in particular, but that doesn't mean that anyone else cant read it! everyone is welcome to read my non-lemon stories if you're too young(under 16) or if you just don't like that stuff. without further ado, here's Kirby's new adventure in dream land!**

**disclaimer- i don't own Kirby, and all that annoying noise...just the plot of this story...*rolls eyes again as he types this***

* * *

Kirby woke up after a nice, relaxing day, feeling nice and rested, nice and happy. he threw the covers off of the bed and walked over to the window, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and dis-carding his sleep copy ability, which he uses when he cant fall asleep normally, and put said copy ability in his drawer, closing it as he re-looked out the window, and saw a very startling sight.

right in front of Kirby was a floating dark humanoid figure, sporting floating arms like the Pokemon haunter, all covered in dark gold armor, and all pointing a finger at him. the figure had a dark, shadow-like face, not even having any facial features, a fact that greatly creeped Kirby out. the figure had no legs and a dark oval shaped body, also having no noticeable features the figure was apparently holding none other than meta-knight in a dark orb, not even using any of his hands to keep the orb aloft. Kirby wasted no time after registering the odd, seemingly evil feature, before running out of his door at top speed, and running as fast as he possibly could after the figure, who started to float away as he approached him. Kirby chased after the figure, still running at top speed, all the while dodging the dark energy blasts that the figure threw at him, which left behind a dark void behind every time one of them hit the ground. eventually Kirby caught up with the humanoid, who stopped in place and delivered some questionable dialogue.

"ugh, you pink, puffy freak! before i take care of you, ill introduce myself for the skill you just showed me that you possessed." the dark figure said, sounding highly annoyed.

Kirby couldn't talk even as he wanted to, well all he could say was a questionable:"boyle?, which was Kirby for "huh?". the dark figure didn't understand the remark and ignored it.

"my name is darkoid, and my current mission is to find galaxa, a powerful sword that i made long ago. now that you have heard this, you must be gone!" the now named darkoid said, shooting several dark orbs at Kirby, which he dodged all of, or at least he thought. a smaller black orb collided with Kirby from the behind, draining all of his energy instantly, and causing Kirby to lose consciousness.

right before Kirby passed out, he could hear darkoid laughing evilly and someone grabbed him and threw him. Kirby lost consciousness, and could do nothing to stop darkoid.

**ehehe...good, huh? you cant tell me that wasn't good...as for my teacher, might want to look up and characters you don't know about, as it is very important for you to know. anyways, until next time, bmaniamawesome here, signing off.**


	2. Star warriors vs darkoid part I

**after a successful first chapter, here's the second one of kirbys new adventure in dreamland, presented to you by none other than the king of awesome himself, me! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer-i don't own Kirby or any of the characters, and unless you are the creater of kirby, NEITHER DO YOU! I do however, own this story's plot and darkoid.**

* * *

kirby awoke in a dark place with no life forms or anything, even visible. Kirby instantly got scared, but ran forwards anyways, and as he did so, the dark place lightened up in color a little from pitch black to near-midnight sky black. The sudden change in color also revealed a hand like master hand just floating in the air. Kirby couldn't tell which hand it was, as he could only see its outline in the extremely limited light. Kirby ran towards it, and the closer he got, the brighter it got in the room. Kirby finally got really close to the hand, who, upon further investigation was neither smash brothers hand, instead it wore golden armor, with a few holes in it. From what kirby could see, the hand 's skin was pitch black. The hand floated down towards kirby, scaring him a little bit, but he stood tall and brave against the new enemy.

"My name is dark master hand. I work for darkoid, the god of darkness. And he told me to get rid of YOU!" The dark master hand revealed, pointing at kirby as he did so

"Boyle. Boy. Boyle!(I'm not afraid of you, you imposter!)" Kirby bravely called out

"Hmph. Brave words. But we shall test your conviction in a battle." Dark master hard replied, leaving kirby with a general O.O look on his face now that someone can actually understand him!

"BOYLE!(what!?)" kirby yelled back at the dark hand

"More people than just me can understand you, they just choose to ignore you." Dark master hand revealed, leaving kirby steaming.

"Boyle, boyle, boy!(why, I oughta..)"Kirby was interrupted by dark master hand snapping his fingers

"I got it! Why don't we team up? Then, you can get your revenge as dark kirby!" Dark master hand suggested, leaving kirby with a evil grin

Kirby nodded, shocking the hand, but he was glad to have a new ally. The dark hand held his finger out to shake, which kirby did, and felt his body getting stronger, smarter, faster, and more evil.

Soon, kirby became dark kirby and ran after dark master hand so he could seek revenge on the residents of dreamland. The two new allies floated up towards the exit portal, which had just appeared, with dark kirby riding dark master hand. When they entered dreamland agaun, they found darkoid squaring off against meta knight,who was kicking his ass, being a star warrior and all. When Meta knight saw kirby he started to ask for help, but then he saw that kirby was now black instead of pink, and riding a giant hand in golden armor, scaring him, and shocking him.

_no. Way. I'm dreaming. There's no way our kirby, our HERO would join the side of evil...for any reason. _Meta knight thought to himself

"Why? Why did you join this...loser!?" Meta knight asked, pointing his sword, galaxa at darkoid.

"Because, I heard you can understand me, just like to ignore me." Dark Kirby revealed he could actually talk, shocking everyone

"Was this...so you could talk?" Meta knight asked, staring at kirby, but dodging darkoid's attacks or reflecting then at the same time.

"Nah. I could always talk. Almost as shocking as..." dark kirby began, but meta knight rolled his eyes and silently brought up a picture of him, king dedede, and kirby after they defeated magolor

"Come back, kirby. We need your help. Well actually, I could kick his butt, but, never mind, just get you butt back over here!" Meta knight called

Kirby suddenly became normal agsin, running over to next to meta knight and joined his side as they squared off against darkoid.

"So, the two star warriors have come to fight me. Pathetic! Time to die, losers!" Darkoid spat, shooting dark orbs at them, but the two star warriors dodged the orbs, sidestepping, before charging at darkoid via jumping at him, darkoid just floating around and waiting for his chance to strike back.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light occured, and darkoid roared in pain, holding his face.

_**to be continued...**_


	3. Star warriors vs darkoid part II

**I haven't been updating this story very often, have i? Hm..I'll make it up by updating another chapter of kirbys new adventure in dreamland. Anyways, aeromenca here, bringing you guys chapter number three of kirbys new adventure in dreamland.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own kirby.**

* * *

After the bright flash of light that caused darkoid to roar in pain, clutching his general facial area, another figure descended from the heavens. This figure was pure white, also a humanoid figure, but with actual recognizable features. The humanoid had long white hair, with bright white eyes. It had a pure white dress on that flowed all of the way down to its feet. It had long angel wings that it was flapping to slow its descent down as it descended from the sky. It had long arms that ended in cannons that it had shot at darkoid, or at least it looked like it, as it was pointing the cannons at darkoid, and both were glowing an extremely bright white aura, and both were mildly steaming. It had ovular feet that actually worked as effective landing features as they functioned fine based on the creatures landing.

¨agh! curses! i have been shot in the face by a light cannon...AGHH! stupid lightlia! evil little..¨ darkoid roared, still clutching his face in pain

¨your efforts are futile, darkoid. these two...blobs of..something...are on MY side, not yours! now begone, and stop tying to take over!¨ the apparently named lightlia scolded, charging up a giant light blast

kirby and meta knight turned and looked at each other, both of them equally confused as what was going on. kirby asked a quiet, questionable "boyle?¨ to meta knight, who simply shrugged in response. kirby decided to wait and find out what this was all about.

Lightia pointed her cannons at the dark master hand, charging up a giant light ball that she shot at the hand, who dodged it with ease due to how slow the blast was. lightia simply rolled her eyes and dis-appeared into thin air, abandoning her plans.

¨ugh...that evil queen of sorts has taken over our our world, star warriors. we could use your help in taking our kingdom back. if you help us, there just might be a reward in it for you.¨ darkoid adresses meta knight and kirby, explaining himself

darkoid spread his six hands, creating a bright white portal in which he gestured to.

¨she has taken so much control that even the portal to our world is light...come, star warriors. come and help save our dark kingdom!¨ darkoid revealed, dis-appearing into the portal

the dark master hand followed him right afterwards, pointing at the two star warriors and then the portal before dis-appearing himself.

the two star warriors simply looked at each other and shrugged. they then ran over to the portal and jumped inside of it, the portal dis-appearing right afterwards.

**okay. still updating short chapters here. im working on many stories at once, so forgive me if i dont update your personal favorite fanfic constantly. anyways, i hope you enjoy this plot twist and thats a wrap for now. aeromenca here, riding out of here! take care!**


	4. Silky and Fuzzy! Hot Cat Girls!(lemon)

**Well, now that the main sequence of stories is completely finished, I can finally start updating for these other stories that I started a long while back with plans to finish, but I shut them down, this one included. Since my birthday is soon, not saying when, unsafe. Consider this as my present to you even though it's not your birthday! Enjoy chapter four of newly un-discontinued kirbys new adventure in dreamland!**

* * *

The start warriors and the two dark apparent heroes emerged from a light portal to be in a world with pure radiance everywhere. Without their noticing, Kirby and Meta Knight were being turned into humans by this said light, as of tradition. They were too busy looking around to fully notice however, and by the time they turned into humans, they still hadn't noticed.

Darkoid and Dark Master hand turned around, telling the two star warriors a tale.

* * *

**Now the story is told from Kirby's POV**

As soon as I managed to take this seemingly miracles city of light all in, Darkoid and Dark Master hand decided to explain it to me.

"You two should now be humans, which you now are. Check eacher other out real quick if you'd please.." Darkoid instructed, much to us Star Warriors major shock

I turned to look at Meta knight. It was true. He had his mask covering his entire face, which was now human. He was about...say 5'6", same height as me. He still had his sword, which was being grasped tightly by both of his now much longer arms. He still had his cape wings thingiesm just they kinda hanged loosely behind him. I then saw his long legs and pants. I was shocked to say the least.

"I...i..." I stammeted, not realizing that I could now talk

"Let me tell you the legend of this land. You see, long ago, almost eons ago...a stone was created. On simpler times when disorder was such a rare thing. But just in case, the founders of this land made a stone, the control stone. This stone, made of power great and holy, can bend the will of any person of thing, and can be group cast, though lees effective. You can already see where im headed, i can tell by the looks on your faces..." Darkoid stopped for a moment

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to face the absolute most attractive girl I had ever seen. Or more like two girls. And cats. The instant I layed my eyes upon them, I felt my nose start to bleed and my length or manhood, significantly longer now, about 8 inches or so.

They were both exactly my height, had blue eyes, looked scared, and were blushing for some reason . The first one had long red hair tied in pigtails, and had black cat ears, a black expandable cat fur thing, with a black tail flicking about. She has nicely sized breast, not sure how they measure them, but they were attractive. The second one had pond ice blue hair freely flowing, white cat ears, and white cat 'fur' pullup thing and a white tail that was down, like she was scared.

I was extremely attracted to them, but figuring they had an owner, I spun back around just as Darkoid spun around to continue his speech.

"These peo...Kirby...where did you find those cats and how did they find us!?" Darkoid stopped mid speech and sounded slightly panicked

I then noticed the cats by my side, flicking their tails angrily, glaring at Darkoid. The blue haired one slapped me in the face with her tail, and I felt my face freeze over, amd I clutched at it, grimacing.

"These two...no...too much to accomplish, too much to protect, and not enough power..." Darkoid stammered as he channeled dark energy to his hand

The red haired one turned and looked at me, kneeling at my side. She melted my iced up mouth using some sort of fire power, then snarled.

"You will be first...ung! Hmmm...you're actually really cute..." The cat purred, stroking my various parts with her hand, claws withdrawn

She avoided my manhood, but I knew it was only a matter of time. She then looked back at her friend, who had finished freezing all of my allies.

"W-who are you?!" I stammered, just managing to get that out before the redhead began to stroke me down there, massaging it

The redhead shook her head in response.

"I am not telling you that. I will tell you out names, mostly because the rest isn't important." The redhead told me almost gently, like she was sorry for having to perish me

The issue was it, felt SOO gooood...I couldn't help but moan softly at the pleasure.

"Her name is Silky and mine is Fuzzy. Don't you laugh, Kirby." Fuzzy told me, stifling the giggle I had instantly

I must've looked shocked, because I completely was. Silky climbed onto my lap, and stared me in the eyes...and I just kinda lost it...I kissed her full on the lips from a literally uncontrollable and irrestiblet instinct. I realized what had happened, but she kissed me back, setting me on her lap instead. Fuzzy came up from behind me, wrapping her arms around my back and rubbing her ultra attractive breasts on my back.

"Is that what you want? I REALLY like that idea...especially cause we're gonna need a lust relief where we're going...and with that move, you just became our...pet..."Fuzzy purred, sticking her tongue up my butthole, clearly shameless

I continued making out with Silky, who massaged my length slowly as we did so, making me really have to try hard to focus on kissing. I heard a slight 'crack' from an ice prison, which unfortunately attracted the attention of Silky, who went over to investigate. Fuzzy wasted no time before putting my length in her mouth, slow bobbing her head while using her tongue like a pro. I heard Silky's voice from by an ice prison.

"I know this is your first time...but we won't he going easy on you...plus...personally I'm going to treat you nice and naughty...but that's better than being frozen or being roasted, hm? And don't think of it as rape...cause..." Near the end Silly creeped back over behind me

She forcefully swung my head down, then sat on it, forcing me to eat her out. I started licking the rim, not knowing what to do.

"I think this calls for some naughty sex..." Silky suggested, moving off of my face, allowing me to breathe

Fuzzy removed me, and thats the last thing I remember...

* * *

**a little later**

I woke up to be face to face with Silky, who was still fully clothed. I tried to get up and move, but I was apparently tied up by something. This was scaring me badly...my face probably said it, and I knew that these cats were merciless.

"Hehehe...you will probably...well...love this...remember...that you're a bitch." Silky quickly turned, slapping me with a whip

I held in a grunt of pain, not wanting to show weakness. Then I remembered...emergency hyper nova! I quickly shook myself, trying to free at least a finger, but it didn't work. Fuzzy then head up the fruit I wanted, right above my mouth...idiot. I used my suction powers to eat it, but felt no change.

"Well, that makes my life easier...and you will be hating me in a few seconds, but that's ok...I hate you way more than you hate me...and I'm not just saying that to be in character here...I really do have all the reason to hate you..." Fuzzy stated, tossing the real hypernova to silky

Silky smirked, slashing the fruit straight in half.

"Now tell me, why on popstar were YOU and META KNIGHT?! Ugh...what the hell happened Kirby!? It disgusts me to think about the methods that evildoer Darkoid must've employed to recruit two star warriors..." Silky was clearly shocked

I was speechless, not wanting to answer.

"Answer Kirby! If you don't answer, I swear I will make your life hell. I. Swear. it. By popstar's light." Silky sounded really pissed off

I decided to oblige.

"He was taking Meta Knight, and I went to rescue him. Then he revealed himself after a short fight, claiming to be a hero after he took us to another dimension where we fought for awhile. Then he claimed to be a hero, naming that Lightia the villian. I figured he couldn't have came up with a lie that intricate so soon..." I told the pure truth

Silky and Fuzzy looked at each other, shaking theur heads before nodding, and Silky brandished her claws.

"Why Kirby...do you even know what you just did?! Do you even know the consequences of those actions?! It's death. For you, and your friend. I really didn't think it would come to this...but apparantely I never should've let you live that last time...should've just killed you then...it would've saved me and my country a lot of trouble..." Silky started crying in her little speech

I shook my head wildly, panicking.

"WHHAAA?! death!? What did I do!? I only was aligned with him long enough to come here, and I've saved this world more times than I can count! Does that count for anything!? Plus I don't have the slightest fucking clue as to what you're talking about!" I yelled in panic, causing Silky to come up and face me

She shook her head, clearly not convinced. She turned away, unsheathing my claws

"What the hell...fine, kill me for a crime that I don't eve...know what. What's the point, you clearly won't listen anyways." I literally just welcomed death, pretty fed up with this shit

Silky bowed her head down, and her tail. She held them there for a minute, at least giving me a chance to twlk.

"At least tell me what I did wrong...other than help this Darkoid fellow...and explain who the fuck you two are and why you won't listen go me." I tried a softer tone of voice

She once again shool her head, but gave me something to work with.

"Drives you crazy not knowing why you are being put on death trial, and especially by two girls that you really like doesn't it?" She said with a smirk, walking away, her butt jiggling extremely attractively as she did so

I wondered why she added the girl part, was she a lesbian?

"You don't have amnesia Kirby, you know what I want, and I know what you want...but it doesht have to beva one time thing...I'll wait as long as it takes. Your choice..." Silky literally made my spine chill

I alread...ok, no clue until she said that. Now I remembered who these two were. Silky and Fuzzy were fire and ice imbued cat girls. I hit it off with them when I was young, and when I didn't know the whole romance thing. However, Silky has a job that's definately good for her, but leaves alot unanswered, answers which I have due to bring a star warrior.

I saw Silky sit down and cuddle up in a cat ball, and I knew for a fact she wasn't joking, she would have the answers even if she would wait 5 months...

"Ok...I'll give you the answers, but you can't tell anyone else, I'll get in trouble..." I conceded, and Silky's ears perked up

She didn't move, but stared at me on her way, making sure I wasnt lying, like she was scanning my soul.

"Hmm...I think Fuzzy would like to know and do the exact same thing I would though...and I doubt that you could find enough cold-heartedness...no. you DEFINATELY couldn't. Plus...I KNOW you couldn't take the thought of being able to do that so much...it would drive you crazy...plus, who is gonna find out you opened your mouth..." Silky reasoned as she stood up and released me from my chains, and then immediately sitting on my lap

I nodded. Both Silky and Fuzzy's jobs are as evilkillers, destroyer of all that was evil. She works for lightia, mistress of light. She doesn't know much about her boss, and even less about Darkoid. I knew all about Lightia thanks to Meta Knight, but for Darkoid I was still in the dark a bit.

"I knew this would happen if I 'took Darkoid's side'...thats why I did it, to see you. I simply had to play long with your games and tricks to get here is all..." I made that clear right off the bat

Silky simply cuddled up with an affectionate look on her face, warming me up. I heard another cat appear, Fuzzy, who sat right next to me.

"Hah...what a genius plan that was...you could've just...oh no...you're right..." Fuzzy made fun of my plan, but then layed her head on my shoulder

_Ugh...it's going to be torture dealing with Silky while she's on my lap, with my boner..plus I'm probably getting some later...so... _I thought as I began my answers

"Also, I plan on taking you guys with me on my grand journey here..." I said as I gently pet both of my well still technically friends on the head, and enjoy the looks on their faces

Fuzzy simply smiles, probably saw that one coming.

"Yeah...I kinda figured...and seriously would've been disappointed in you if you hadn't done that, mostly because that would make you a hopeless romance...and in case you can't notice.." Silky blushed at the end but snuggled up closer

Fuzzy reached a paw down Silky's cat suit, rubbing what I assumed to be her clit. She reached it out quickly, putting her paw on my nose

"Hi..." I cut her off, knowing all to we'll that awkward 'third person' feeling

"Oh, you won't be left out...I love you too, although I might know you must a bit less well. Dont worry, I won't leave you out..." I promised

Silky smiled. Fuzzy frowned.

"What if I didn't want that? Hmm, Kirby?" Fuzzy asked

I blushed, highly embarrassed. Silky looked unamused.

"Stop being a douche and show him." Silky commanded almost monotone

Fuzzy sighed and kissed me on the lips, and obviously I kissed back. I could literally feel her love vibes, and they were very strong. I groped a bit, as did Fuzzy, but then she broke away, returning to her original position.

I was stunned for real this time, not just an act to avoid being found out. I heard Fuzzy giggle.

"You think that was good..." Fuzzy was hushed by Silky

"Ssh...answers first..." Silky reminded me

"Ok, Lightia is the mistress of light, being known for her embodying the current generation of light holders, keepers of light. She commands all of Lightress's forces, from special units to basic soldiers. If she so wished, she could probably take over the world. Contrary to what Darkoid said, that control stone exists as three modern day people. However, no one yet knows who these people are. Lightia posses the ability to rain down light at will, being able to blind her opponents if she so wishes. That's about all I know." I told the two what I knew

Silky placed a hand on my heart as I said the last part to make sure I wasnt lying.

"Ok...thats way less than I had imagined, but still extremely useful." Silky said before standing up

I stood up, effectively forcing Fuzzy to sit up as well. I then motioned for the two to sit.

"Ok...we will be your pets now...good little pets..." Fuzzy took a seductive tone as she slid off her cat fur thing, crawling over and kneeling, looking at my length questionably

Silky did the same thing, but crawled behind me, kneeling and sticking three fingers up my butthole.

"A-ahhh! Ow...careful..." I told Silky, who immediately removed her fingers and stuck her tongue inside there, swishing it around as she did so

Fuzzy has taken my big long manhood into her mouth, sucking it off from base to tip slowly, making sure that she heard my grunts of pleasure before she kept going. This felt AMAZING. Silky went even quicker with her tongue, and I felt some odd tug in my gut, not sure what it meant. Next thing I knee, warm fluid was flowing out of my butt into Silky's mouth, who seemed to be lapping it up. Fuzzy meanwhile was busy making the exact same thing happen with my length, and I had to sit down as the same warm fluid came into Fuzzy's mouth, who also lapped it right up.

"You taste yummy..." Silky whispered into my ear, and I grabbed her and placed her on my stomach, making her stand like a kitty

I then pulled her luscious round booty floser, making note of her practically dripping wet vagina. I stuck my thumb up her ass, causing her to collapse on me. Luckily Fuzzy had just finished up, moving around to climb on top of my length, spearing herself quickly as I was forced to lay entirely flat, leaning my head forwards to eat Silky's vagina out hearing her rather loud cat moans. I felt Fuzzy lift Silky up and likely kiss her to ease the pain of virginity being taken away from her. I simply sat up my upper half and continued eating Silky out. After a while, I stuck a finger insure her warm and super tight vagina, pistoning it inside of her. This caused her to release white liquid all over my face, which I lapped up.

Then Fuzzy started bouncing on my length, which felt absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but throw my head back and moan at the sheer pleasure that this act was bringing me. Fuzzy seemed to do the same, but Silky decided to take her side, whispering stuff in her ear as she rubbed her clit with one hand and massaged her breast with the other hand.

At that point I was so ridden with pleasure that I couldn't really bother to do anything but think on black and white, bad and good. Then I grunted loudly as I felt the sane gut tug warn me of my oncoming release. Fuzzy came all over me, slathering me with her white liquid, and I had to wait her out. She hopped off, giving my length a single lick before putting it in her mouth, triggering my release. And she got to eat her reward. She gobbled it all down hungrily then switched places with Silky, who speared herself on me in the sane manner, leaving Fuzzy to stick her just as plump butt in my face, and go up to kiss Silky. I started my tonguing job again, licking around the rim first before centering my focus on the entrance. I then stick a finger inside her jewel, using it once again like a piston. I still kept up the tonguing job, as Silky started bouncing, bringing me the sane amazing pleasure as before.

I quickly used my tongue as a substitute finger in a panic action, managing to trigger her release. But her jewel as they call it, clamped down on my tongue, preventing me from moving it.

I gobbled down as much as the sticky white fluid coming out of my very pretty cat as I could, it tasted like fruit. All the while grunting from the pleasure I was recieving. Finally I was released from the vice grip, freeing my tongue and allowing me to once again throw my head back in pleasure, as Fuzzy gave Silky the exact same treatment that she had recieved earlier, clit rubbing and tit groping. I fekt my gut tug again, warning me of my release. Silky lasted longer than i did, and I had to release myself briefly before tgrowing my head back in exhaust.

I felt Silky reattach my length which had rehardened due to being surrounded by two hot cat girls. She bounced once, and I felt her cum all over me, lathering my waist with the sticky fluid. When I finally thought I was gonna get some rest, Silky crawled up and whispered in my ear.

"I'm not done with you yet...I got some really naughty urges to take care of, but if you'll let me do them on you, then I'll let you screw me all day tomarrow, no hitches." Well, THAT was an EASY choice..

I nodded my head, sitting up and kissing my Silky again, groping all over her body, seriously enjoying it's curves.

"So, these urges are...?" I asked

She stood up, leading me to a dark room.

I walked in after her, and she cuddled with me, and closed her eyes. I fell asleep within minutes, but not before my curvy adorable Silky whispered in my ear

"A little later...let's get some rest first..." ok.

* * *

**Going to leave you on a cliffhanger because you probably want your updates as proof of my promise, plus it's a good place to end off, and I got other chapters to write. And a life. So, Aeromenca out! Wish me a happy birthday, it's very soon...**


End file.
